Being Special Sucks
by BACKINBLACK5612
Summary: Follow Nayeli Morgan, daughter of Spencer & Derek Morgan, as she's thrown into the craziness of McKinley High School! AU! OC! BLINK AND YOU'LL MISS IT MENTION OF PAST MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hey y'all it me again :) so this is a little plot bunny that just wouldn't go away so I decided to write it out, post it, and see if anyone likes it! So please, R&R! Oh and if you're a major Gleek like myself, go checkout my twin, supergleek10 :) she's an amazing author! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT GLEE, CRIMINAL MINDS, I OWN NOTHING BUT NAYELI! _**

**__**_Introduction_

Being the daughter of Spencer Morgan and Derek Morgan had taught Nayeli (pronounced nay-eh-lee) many things, one of the most prominent being profiling. Well duh, she would tell you if asked.

She was 15 years old and had inherited Spencer's genius but also Derek's go-with-the-flow attitude. Instead of skipping grades, she was instead homeschooled by Spencer…..and well the entire BAU. From the time she was a few months old, she spent most days at the FBI with her parents and their team. Her "mother", as she called Spencer when she was feeling cheeky, stayed back with Garcia on most cases. Nayeli soaked up all the information that was offered to her, from beauty tips that Aunt Penelope gave her to the Italian language Uncle Dave taught her since she could babble nonsense.

But now her parents had decided to semi-retire to a town called Lima, all the way in freakin _Ohio_, of all the damned places on Earth. And to make matters worse, she was going to public high school. McKinley High School…..let the torture begin.

* * *

"But Daddy, I don't see why I have to go to school! What we had was going just fine!"

Spencer just rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics; how in the hell she had come from him was questionable some days. He heard his husband chuckle and shot him a glare that clearly said "Control your daughter, NOW!" Derek held up his hands in surrender.

"Baby girl, you might as well save your breath. You're going to public high school, end of story. Now get that pouty butt upstairs and get dressed; we have to leave in 45 minutes."

With a final dramatic huff and a muttered "Fine!" under her breath, Nayeli stomped up the stairs, breakfast forgotten.

Derek came up behind his gorgeous lover and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into the soft hair that still hung neatly to his shoulders. He felt Spencer relax into his embrace and Derek started to nibble on the soft flesh of his neck…..when Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass" started to blare, startling both of them. Both groaned; teenage angst had officially come to the Morgan household.

* * *

Kurt Hummel couldn't believe what he was seeing. And apparently nether could the other occupants of McKinley; standing in the foyer, looking at a piece of paper in her hand, was the oddest and most fashion lacking girl he had ever seen.

She was tall, at least 6 foot. Her skin was a creamy, soft brown and her eyes a vivid hazel. Perched atop wild curls, where a pair of bright yellow sunglasses. She had on a lemon yellow tank top that said "ROCK STAR" and a cut up grey tee shirt over it. A ballerina type skirt, made of yellow and grey tulle, covered the top part of her thighs while the rest of her legs where covered in the same atrocious yellow cheetah print. A pair of bright yellow, 5 inch pumps and a yellow backpack finished the look of strangeness.

She obviously gave up on the paper as she just shrugged and tucked it into her bag. She pranced, yes _pranced_, down the hall looking for her locker. The girl was oblivious to the stares she was getting as she passed him. He heard her humming what sounded like "Smile" by Lilly Allen as she walked by and stopped three lockers down from him.

Now that she was closer, he could see this oddity better. Never had he seen anyone like her and something inside him was itching to say something.

He gently tapped her on her arm and she turned towards him.

"Uh, hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and since I've certainly never seen you here, I'm guessing you're new?" He held out his hand and, when she shook it, was surprised by the slight roughness of her hands.

"Yes, I'm new. I'm Nayeli and before you ask, yes my parents are crazy." She gave him a little wink and he laughed back. She had an interesting voice, as if it couldn't decide if it wanted to have an accent or not.

She closed her locker and asked him if he knew where the choir room was, as she had to audition for the glee club. His jaw dropped a little; so this was their new member that had them coming early to hear. He grabbed her arm and started them down the hall, telling her how he was in it and how wonderful it was. Maybe she would bring that…craziness they needed.

* * *

_**AN: So what do y'all think? Please review or PM me if you want more or what you think! **_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

_**Allie :)**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**AN: I'm so sorry this isn't an update! I've been trying and trying, but between writers block and real life I've been having trouble. So in this author's note, I issue a challenge to my dear readers!**

**In this chapter, Nayeli needs a song to sing. I have a few ideas of my own; either "I Need A Hero" the Ella Mae Bowen version or "Hallelujah" the Kate Voegele version. Either message me or post a review of which one you like or if you think another song should be used.**

Also i'm in need of story ideas, again message or review me!

Love,  
Allie xoxoxoxo


End file.
